10 Years Later
by xxSeaAggiexx
Summary: It has 10 years since the accident. Danny thinks Sam died and everything has changed. Danny is now the horrible Dan Phantom. Can Sam save him by bringing his human side back and out of the darkness or are other things in store for the two? DanDanny star
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing I own!

Author's Note: This story will probably continue until like chapter 35 because this idea is huge! If you don't want to follow through with the whole story, then this is a waste of you're time. Please no flames. Oh and I won't right much unless I get several reviews, so if you like it, please tell me.

Danny held the picture of Sam and found himself swimming in emotions he thought were no longer with him now. He remembered how her black hair was soft and short as he touched it. He remembered how they both had been so fond and happy with each other. Danny's eyes closed as he through his head back and dreamt of him holding her next to him. "Hey Danny!" Another ghost yelled, "When can we go and attack Amity Park?" Danny then snapped back into reality and Sam's picture fell to the floor. "That was long ago and Sam died in a car crash." Danny whispered to himself, "She's gone and everybody knows that, especially me." He turned to face Fright Knight and grinned. "We attack in an hour." Danny was now 20 and had become what he had never wanted to be. The Evil Danny otherwise known as Dan Phantom. "Paullina!" Danny called out her name. A thin, frail girl with flawless skin and beautiful black hair stood before him in shackles. "Yes master?" She said in a frightened voice. "Have you located Tucker, Jack Fenton, and Maddie Fenton's army yet?" He asked her. "No, not a single one of them have come out from hiding. They haven't made a move since the last time you attacked them." Paullina took a step back and waited for the anger to burst from Danny, but it never came. "Fine, just look harder. They're probably hiding underground. Send some ghosts down into the underground tunnels to look and if you can't find them, look again." He sighed and started to walk away from the two. Fright Knight then ran to catch up with Danny. "When do you plan to change that girl into your ghost queen?" He asked Danny. "As soon as I find out something." Danny replied. "What could that be sir?" Fright Knight asked with curiosity. "None of your pathetic business!" Danny screamed. Then he walked away towards Vlad's old mansion. He dug into his pocket and found the picture of Sam from before. How it made its way back to his pocket would never be known. He rubbed his thumb over Sam's face and looked at how happy she looked. And beautiful. She was like a black diamond in a pile of coals. Hard to find, but beautiful and perfect. He then shook his head, trying to erase the memory. She was gone now and it was all his fault. He caused the 18 wheeler to go flying into the air in a battle and it flew down the street. It hit one car and one car only. Sam sat in the front seat. They rushed her to the hospital, but nothing could be done to save her. Danny's heart, though it wasn't even really there anymore, ached with the pain of losing her. He hated his human heart. He hated his human life. The feelings that kept him from doing things that he had wanted. He didn't even get to tell Sam that he loved her because of them. He didn't even get to say good bye. He wasn't full ghost, but he had learned to suppress his human feelings, or at least he thought that he did. His human side would occasionally come up and try to fight against the darkness; it did not want to be hushed in this way. It wanted to come to terms with what had happened in the past years, but Danny did not. He knew what had happened, how it happened, who did it, and who was involved. That was all that mattered to Danny. He could feel his soul ebb away over the years and it hurt. Feelings weren't as strong, except the ones about Sam. He never thought that life could be this meaningless. He passed the old Nasty Burger as he slowly flew through town. He put the picture into his pocket and then took off into the air to Vlad's old house.

5 Hours Later………

Danny stood in front of the portal to the ghost world thinking about what he might find. If Sam is dead, he ghost would be in the ghost zone right? No body could be sure. He slowly moved toward the portal and slipped away into the green vortex.

"Tucker! I want to go see Danny!" Sam screamed at him. "You can't see him anymore! He is evil and no longer human! Besides, I already told him that you died. It would just anger him to find out that your still here!" Tucker screamed at her. "We're just looking out for you Sam." Mrs. Fenton said while patting Sam's back, "Besides, you can't go around unprotected with Danny out there like this." "You say that like he's a monster! He is your son!" Sam screamed. "No! My son would never turn into this monster that is out there trying to find and kill us!" Sam fell silent. Mrs. Fenton spoke up after several minutes of silence. "Sam, we know that you love Danny and he likes you. We aren't trying to hurt him. We just want our little boy back." Jack Fenton stood behind his wife as tears fell from her eyes. She still continued on though, "Sam, it's not us that want to hurt Danny, just to save him. Tucker on the other hand…" She trailed off in mid-sentence. "Tucker is this true?" Sam asked him as she tried to move closer to him, he stepped back. Then suddenly, Sam's hands were grabbed, placed behind her and cuffed. "It's only temporary." Tucker finally said. "Just until we can rid this place of Danny… or should I say Dan." Then Jack Fenton finally spoke up. "Why do you keep saying Danny Phantom? My son is NOT related or even close to that evil ghost!" "No Jack he's not a ghost, not in the least bit." Mrs. Fenton walked Jack away, comforting him as they went. Once they disappeared into another room in the underground maze, Sam pushed Tucker to the floor. "Why would you want to kill Danny? Just let me out and try to save him at least this once!" "No!" Tucker yelled at her getting back to his feet. "Why not?" Sam asked him in the tone that she knew he couldn't resist. "He took something from me." Was all Tucker said, and then he left the room. "Poor Danny." Sam whispered to herself, "He has lost everything and they still want to take from him. His life is all he has left." Suddenly, the alarm went off and it screamed the words that Sam never wanted to hear. "Dan has been found at Vlad's castle! We attack in one hour!" Sam's face filled with fear for Danny as she saw hundreds of men race off in the direction of the underground attacker hall. They were preparing for one of the biggest battles in history. "I have to go with them to save Danny." She whispered to herself. "Danny's human side has to be in there somewhere."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, you would know it

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, you would know it. Nothing is mine.

Author's note: Okay, so I'm sorry 'bout the long wait for the 2nd chapter, but I've been really busy and haven't had much computer time. So, I'm sorry. I'll try to add faster.

Danny stepped out of the portal, a sad look plastered upon his pale face. Fright Night stood before him, Paullina held firmly in one hand. "How did you find me?" Danny asked, eyes glancing at the once beautiful, popular girl from his past. "We had your loyal follower, Skulker; follow you for safety purposes and he reported back to us of your current location." Fright Knight said as he tightened his grip on the frail Paullina. She cringed as Danny ran his finger down the side of her cheek bone. "Did you bring the serum for the transformation?" Danny asked as he moved his face towards Paullina, breathing his cold breath upon her cheek. "Please, I beg of you. Find it in your heart to spare me." Paullina's voice was barely audible. Danny threw is head back into an evil laugh, making even Fright Knight cringe. Fright Knight then pulled out a thin needle filled to the brim with an unknown, ectoplasmic goop. Danny stabbed Paullina with the needle, letting the goop flow into her at an extremely fast rate. She screamed in pain as her arm started to turn neon green and her bones could be seen through her flesh. Then, Skulker fell through the ceiling, landing on the floor with a thud. "My lord, the human resistance is here! They've brought new ghost tech! You must leave here!" Skulker said in between breaths. Then a blue ecto blast past Danny and hit Fright Knight, knocking him to the floor along with Paullina's now limp, cold body. "Say goodnight ghost boy…man…thing." Jack Fenton burst into the room with several others behind him (including Tucker). Danny laughed a hard, cold laugh, "This is all you could sum up to fight me? Ha! Pathetic humans!" Before Danny could react, another ecto blast hit him square in the chest and ecto ropes tied him down. He stood, but couldn't move. "No please stop!" He heard a familiar voice yell from the back of the room. As the figure came forward, it slowly became a familiar shape. It was Sam. Tucker grabbed her arm, holding her back. Tears began to slowly dribble down her cheeks as electric whips lashed into Danny's sides and back. He screamed in rage and pain. Sam's tears started to fall faster. Sam and Danny reached for each other, their fingers almost touching. Just before their fingers could intertwine, Danny felt something in his heart ache. Then something dark surrounded the pain and swallowed it. The darkness filled his heart and spread into his soul. His eyes turned completely white and anger filled his face. A roar erupted from his chest. He ripped the ecto ropes off and picked up Sam. She screamed as he through her over his hard shoulder. Danny suddenly felt woozy and the room began to spin. He fell hard and fast as Sam screamed in pain as the sound of a snap could be heard through the room. The men pulled the unconscious Danny off of Sam and tied him up. He was then transported to the underground ghost jail and Sam to the local hospital. Sam returned a half hour later and snuck into the underground jail to find a sleeping Danny. She watched him through the bars as a lonely tear fell down her left cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters, setting, ect.

Danny's eyes slowly opened as he came to. "Danny are you alright?" He looked around

to see where the angelic voice had come from. He saw Sam sitting next to the cell, leg in

a large cast. "Is it really you?" He whispered as he took in the sent of her perfume and the

beautiful color of her eyes. He clenched his jaw as the feelings for her from back then

swept over him like a waterfall. "Yeah. Danny I'm really here." He breathed out a heavy

sigh as her voice swept over him. "Why did you become like this? The Danny I kno- no

the Danny I knew would never have done this sort of thing." She looked at him and he

saw what looked like the beginning of tears. Danny finally stood and looked around.

"What, no guards?" He asked trying to change the subject and not wanting to unearth his

human feelings. "I convinced them to let me watch you cause you were only sleeping.

Tucker of course was against it. He wants to keep me as far away from you as possible."

She said flatly. "Wait! What are you doing!?" She practically yelled. "Shhhhhh! Keep it

down! Do you want me to get caught?" He whispered back. "But, you should stay here."

she whispered back as Danny pulled the ectoplasmic prison bars apart, making a whole

big enough to get out of. The bars burned his hands as he pulled. Then he was in her face.

"Sam, I am absolutely not staying here. They will kill me. I have to leave you, but I will

be back. You can bet on that." He said with a smug grin. "Why would you come back?"

She whispered into his ear. "To take what is rightfully mine." He said in an even smugger

tone. Then he grabbed her and pulled her into a rough, hard, but loving kiss. She wrapped

her arms around him as he slowly released her. "Please don't leave me Danny." She told

him, tears brimming on her eyelids. "I will always be with you." Then he laughed the

laugh she had been longing to hear and said, "Why would I ever leave such a pretty

woman to someone like Tucker?" He released her and then headed toward a wall and

began to phase through it. "I love you." He whispered as the last of him disappeared

through the wall. Then Jack, Maddie, and Tucker burst through the door with guns.

Tucker looked directly at her with an angry glare, "Why didn't you call for back up! You

let him escape!" Sam looked back at the spot where Danny had disappeared through and

thought, "I love you too, Danny." Then they helped her up and took her to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot.

* * *

Danny rubbed the small burn mark on his neck from the ecto ropes and cringed. It still burned. "My lord?" Skulker said as he stuck his head in through the doorway, "I picked up the item that you told me to. I don't see how this will help our

cause." Danny held up his hand, silencing him, "That is none of your business Skulker. Now bring me the body of Paullina. I will need it for the plan to work." Skulker then tossed him the item of which he had been speaking of. Danny's hand

wrapped around the bouquet of midnight black roses and smiled. "Perfect." He whispered at a volume that only he could here. As Skulker left, Fright Night ran into the room. "My lord! Your loyal spy is here and she reports that the humans

plan to attack at midnight tonight!" Danny put the bouquet down and crossed the room to stand in front of Fright Knight, "Do you really think they would have a chance against us?" He said in a smug tone. "But, my lord, they are bringing a

girl as their greatest weapon!" Danny laughed a huge hearty laugh, "And why do I care she won't even come close to my power!" Danny turned around and headed towards his throne as Fright Knight finished his statement, "But my lord

they bring Sam Mansion!" Danny spun around and for a half second, the look of shock danced across his face, then amusement, then anger, then somewhere in between amusement and anger. Danny grabbed Fright Knight by the throat

and lifted him off the ground. "What did you say?!" Danny half snarled. "T-T-They bring the girl Sam Mansion." Fright Knight whispered out of fear. Then the look of amusement and the spark of an idea danced across Danny's face. "Then let

them bring her. Prepare the troops, we kill at midnight." Then he dropped Fright Knight and walked out of the room, leaving Fright Knight to gasp for air (yes even ghosts need oxygen, just go with it.)

* * *

Sam shook the shackles that bound her arms. They jingled back at her as if laughing because she couldn't escape. Tucker then walked into the room and stood in front of the cell door. "God, I can't believe you would do that! Help the

enemy! What were you thinking!" He looked down at her and met her gaze. "He is your enemy. Not mine." Sam responded in a flat tone. "You still don't get it do you. He tried to kill you! You remember that accident right? That eighteen

wheeler in the air came crashing down onto your family's car. You were the only one they could pry out of the wreck. He killed your family and you still love him!" Sam looked down as tears welled up and began to slowly crash to the floor.

Tucker grabbed the keys to Sam's cell and slowly opened the door. "It's okay though. I'm here now. I'm all you need now." He bent down to hug her and she turned away. Infuriated, he grabbed her shoulder and yelled at her, "You stupid

girl! You have me now! I love you!" She stared at him amazement. He took the chance and crashed his lips onto hers. She kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and he released her out of pain. "Tucker, what are you doing?" Tucker

turned, half kneeling over himself. "Just preparing her for the battle field." He turned to tell Maddie Fenton. "What?" Sam said, but Tucker ignored her. He exited the cell and turned the lock, once again caging her in. Mrs. Fenton slowly left

the room, apparently dropping a small white object on the floor but out of Tucker's line of vision. He then turned to leave. Once Tucker got to the door, He looked over his shoulder and whispered menacingly, " I will make you love me." Then

paused for a second and added, "I hope you like seeing Danny die." Then he laughed as he left, leaving Sam wide eyed and shocked. Snapping back into reality, she walked over to the cell wall and reached with her foot (her hands are

chained together, so they wouldn't be able to fit through the bars) for the white object Mrs. Fenton had dropped. She then opened the small note and read:

Dear Sam,

I want to help you and Danny. I think Tucker is no longer mentally stable enough to do this, so when I say run, unlock yourself and run. Don't look back either. Oh, and can you give my baby boy a kiss for me. God I miss him.

MF

Below the small letter sat a key, taped to the note with three pieces of tape. "Thank you." Sam whispered as she took the key and hid it in her shirt. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything accept for the plot.

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm just tryin to get the story up and movin again. Life has been pretty crazy lately. I'm only home two hours a day. Tell me what you think!

* * *

"We attack in 2 hours. Be ready!" Tucker shouted at the mass of soldiers that ran around me grabbing their weapons, "Whoever brings the monster back dead will get a massive reward!" Sam rolled

her eyes. Tucker stared at Sam then finally whispered to her, "After we take our victory, would you do me the honor, in becoming my wife?" Sam could only stare in shock. Her silence was very audible

to Tucker though who after a minute of silence spoke again, "Fine. If your heart still longs for that wretched ghost, then I'll kill him and have you as my prize." Then he stalked off. Sam just stood there,

the shock of what her old friend had turned into. "Maddie, may I please stay in my room until we prepare to leave? I can't watch this horrid animalistic behavior any longer." Sam asked Danny's mom.

"Sure. In fact, I think there might be something waiting for you in your very room." Maddie said in a peppy tone then grabbed Sam's shackles and led her towards her cell.

There in the middle of her cell, sat some black roses in a crystal vase. "They're beautiful." Sam whispered. "Good, Danny will be happy that you thought so." Maddie said, now with a huge grin spread

across her face. "Danny sent these? But how did they get here? The whole building is surrounded by the ghost shield." Sam said as she picked up a single rose from the bouquet. "Fright Knight

delivered them here. I snuck them into the building for you. I can't stand it any longer. Tucker has gone over the deep end. I'm afraid if something isn't done soon, it could end in disaster." Sam glanced

at Maddie for a moment, looked back down at the rose and whispered, "I'm afraid that it has already been a disaster." "We leave now! Onward men!" Tucker shouted as the steady drum of feet could

be heard through the halls of the building. "Oh! We are supposed to be in the front line with them. Come on!" Maddie grabbed Sam, making her drop the flower and knock over the vase, as she

dashed for the door. Sam watched the vase fall and shatter, spewing glass and water everywhere.

Soon, they met Tucker at the front lines and began to march. "So, Sam, are you ready to finally witness the monster's death?" Tucker asked with a smug grin on his face. "As if you could kill someone

as strong as Danny. You're weak and pathetic. I'll be surprised if you can even lay a hand on him." Sam snapped back defiantly. "We'll see about that." Tucker said, just as smug as before. Then he

uncovered the arsenal of weapons that he was hiding under his jacket. Sam gasped at the sight of the ecto-gloves, and several other weapons that she'd never seen before. "So, you might as well

prepare for Danny's death." Tucker said with a final smug laugh, then he marched ahead to take the lead. "The only thing that is going to die today is my heart." Sam whispered and looked down at

the ground, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to emerge.

* * *

"They are approaching, my lord." Fright Knight said as he stood next to Danny. "Is the castle team ready?" Danny asked with a bland expression. "Yes of course." Fright Knight said without hesitation.

"And the ambush team?" Danny said after a slight nod. "Yes." Fright Knight said as he glanced at Danny, trying to read his blank expression. "And the long range team?" "Yes." Fright Knight said with

slight hesitation. "What is it that troubles you now?" Danny said. "Well," Fright Knight started, "Is it really wise to have the long range team fire at will if that female that you wish to possess is in the

front of the group?" "I will have her out of harms way before anyone can even load their weapons," Danny said quickly, making it obvious that he worried the same thing, "And if I don't, I will have a

cease fire of the long range team. They will then join the front castle team. They will then kill all. We take no prisoners, except for Sam. Am I understood?" Danny said in a sure tone. "What will be the

sign for the long range?" Fright Knight asked, taking a step back, ready to leave the room. "I will hold up my right hand. It will be straight and open. When I bend my wrist to exactly a right angle in the

direction of the enemy, I want everyone to charge. Do I make myself clear?" Danny stated flatly. "Yes, of course." Fright Knight said quickly. Fight Knight then phased through the door, exiting the

room. Danny let out a heavy sigh that he had been holding in since Fright Knight entered. He had been wondering the same thing that Fright Knight had. Will he be able to pull Sam out in time?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Only thing I own is the plot.

Author's Note: Again, sorry for the long wait. And im actualy kind of not crazy about how this chapter came out (i dont think im very good at battle scenes), so tell me what you think!

* * *

Sam gazed at the huge castle that sat just over the horizon, it's eerie ecto-glow made it obvious who lived there. Looking, at the tops of the walls, she could see the hordes of ghosts just standing

there with bows and arrows in tow. "Wait. Before we move on," Tucker said suddenly and pulled out a rather large vile of what looked like glowing mouthwash. He popped the lid of the bottle and

smoke started to exit it slowly. The word death flashed through Sam's mind. "Hold her." Tucker ordered. Suddenly two men grabbed her arms as Tucker poured the glowing liquid all over her.

"What are you doing?" Sam screamed. The liquid burned. She could feel it singe her clothes and burn her hands.

"It burns her. She has been in contact with the monster." Tucker said to his followers, "She will probably come into contact with him during this battle. This will keep the ghost from getting his goal."

Sam suddenly realized what was happening. They were going to use her as bait for Danny. He would grab her to take her away, only to be horribly burned by this liquid. Then they would take him.

"Now we keep moving and prepare for battle." Tucker said blandly, then started to march on. Sam looked at him with a since of pity.

"His jealously finally ate him alive. He is no longer the Tucker I knew." Sam whispered to herself, "Nothing but an angry shell. He is the true monster."

Then she heard the rumble of feet and saw hundreds of ghosts charging them on horse back. "Charge!" was Tucker's battle cry. Then the whole group of people moved as one, dragging her along. The

battle had begun.

Danny stood in the underground tunnel, waiting and listening. Listening for the faint sound of human feet colliding with the hard pavement above his head. He turned his head as the strange sound of

a glass bottle hitting the ground could be heard about six yards away from him above ground. Seconds seemed to pass sluggishly. "1…2…"

Danny mumbled as the footsteps above him started to charge forward.

"Now!" He said to himself and phased through the roof of the tunnel and onto the battle ground, coming up straight behind Sam. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and prepared to drag her

down into the tunnel below when he had to pull back in pain. "Ecto-acid. That's new." Danny whispered. Sam turned and looked at him with a face of shock that turned into relief.

Suddenly, Danny bellowed in sheer pain and turned to see Tucker, holding what looked like an ecto-machete, laughing. Sam looked on in horror at the giant gash on Danny's back that now faced her.

Every inch of her wanted to reach out and touch it. She wanted to stop this stupid battle and care for Danny. She was so afraid that he was going to die. Tucker seemed to have this all planned

perfectly.

Soon, all of the human soldiers commenced on Danny. Spears covered in the ecto-acid would thrust out at him as he tried to dodge Tucker's advances, slashing him everywhere.

Then, he just disappeared.

Sam couldn't believe it. Did he just give up on saving her? Sam mentally smacked herself at the thought. "I've got to get out of here." She whispered as she pulled the key out of her sock and tried to

get it into the lock.

"Where did you get that?" Tucker yelled angrily and started to run over to his escaping hostage. With Tucker distracted Danny reappeared right behind him and grabbed his throat.

"You pathetic piece of human flesh! You dare challenge me!" Danny's eyes had gone blood red and his voice cold. Sam shrieked in horror at the monster he had become. Tucker took the chance and

plunged the ecto-machete into Danny's chest, trying desperately to inflict a kill wound. Danny roared in pain and squeezed Tucker's neck harder. "You really wish to die huh? I can grant you that wish,

you piece of garbage!"

"Danny, No!" Sam screamed, crying from the terror of what had unfolded in front of her. "Please don't kill him." Danny's arm flexed and his angry, red eyed glow gazed at Tucker for a moment, then he

finally started to relax. The color of his eyes slowly faded back to his original, ghostly green and he tossed Tucker like a sack of potatoes into a tree.

Danny turned to Sam and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go." He whispered to her as he cringed from the acid on her skin. Then, in a flash, Sam saw Tucker's arm extend around Danny and stab

deep into his side. Danny bellowed in agony and grabbed Tucker's arm, twisting it 180 degrees letting the sound of the cracking and snapping bones ring throughout the battle ground. Sam shivered

at the sound. Danny then picked Tucker up and threw him even harder into a tree. This time he didn't get up.

"Danny! Stop! You killed him!" Sam screamed and grabbed Danny's arm. He cringed at her touch from the acid.

"He's not dead, Sam. He's still alive, just unconscious." Danny said back to her without looking at her. He then wrapped an arm around her and phased back through the ground. Soon, they were both

standing in the underground tunnel as same looked around in awe.

"So this is how you were able to sneak up on them?" Sam asked. Then she felt Danny's arm loosen and go slack. She turned to look at him as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Blood oozing

from his wounds. "Danny!" she screamed. Then several ghosts came and carried them back to the castle. The one that had carried Sam took her to a large bedroom and locked the door on the way

out. "Great." She whispered, "I went from one jail cell to another. I just hope Danny's okay." Then she sat on the bed and waited, since waiting was the only thing she could do.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: okay, I wish I owned everything, but I only own the plot.

Author's note: sorry for the wait. I've been on facebook and just couldn't get around to this. Sorry. Oh, and im thinking about starting a sort of sister story to this one that im gonna call 10,000 years

before….. it'll be a inuyasha and Danny crossover. Please tell me what you think! Oh! And sorry that this chapter is not only short, it's also a bunch of filler (well, that's what i think) again, sorry.

* * *

Sam looked at her large bed in dismay. How could she sleep while Danny could be dead as far as she knew? She fiddled with the fruit salad that skulker had brought her as she thought. Tears

threatened to come down her face as she thought about Danny. What a mess this had become. Sam laid face down on the bed and took a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe that Tucker, one of her

closest friends had turned into this monster.

"Sam, you can go see Danny now. Don't wake him though." Skulker said as he appeared in the doorway.

"How is he?" Sam asked as she stood, anxious to see Danny.

"His wounds aren't too bad, but he will need rest for a while." Skulker said his face dark.

"Well that's good. Please, take me to him." She said and started to pass the ghost biker. "Skulker," she paused and turned, "why are you helping Danny? Wasn't he your enemy once?"

Skulker looked at her for a moment then said, "He promised that he would help us get rid of the threat." He then turned and continued down the hall with Sam on his heels. She watched the back of

his head as he walked; wondering what went on in that head of his.

She quickened her pace to keep up with him. "What threat? I don't understand." Sam asked.

"Of course you don't know. You're a human. To your kind, we are the threat. Stupid. That's what you humans are. You don't realize that what your kind does is bad for us all." With that he quickened

his pace, obviously not wanting to discuss this topic further. Sam made a mental note to ask Danny about this threat that seemed to be a rather big thing. "Here we are." Skulker said as he stopped in

front of a set of huge metal doors. The doors had intricate carvings that reminded Sam of an old English castle. Skulker pushed on the door and it opened with a whine and if it hadn't been used in

ages. "Sorry about the squeak, we don't use doors much." He said and looked through the doorway. "Go on. Call if you need me, I guess." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

Sam slowly stepped inside the large, dark room. Her first thought was "why couldn't I have this room." She started to laugh at her stupid thought until she heard a slight moan come from the bed. She

walked around the bed and her heart sank. There lay Danny, shirtless and bandaged. She could see a light pigment of neon green coming from the bandage on his chest. "The machete." She

whispered as she put her hand lightly on the wound. As she looked closer, she could see rough parts of skin that looked bumpy and blistered. "Burns." She whispered and Danny moaned again from

her touch. She immediately removed her hand, afraid of causing him more pain. Tear started to well up in her eyes as she thought back to the battle just a day ago.

Sam turned to leave, thinking she couldn't handle seeing Danny in this state anymore when she heard him moan again and whisper her name. "Sam?" he said again as his eyes fluttered open, "Is that

you? Are you okay?" His eyes opened wide in alarm, fearing that the love of his life was injured in anyway.

"No, I'm fine. You should rest. Those injuries look grave." She said as he tried to sit up.

"No, no. I'm fine." He said and waved her away as he leaned on the headboard. He stared at her for a moment and she fidgeted under his gaze.

"What? Is there something wrong?" she said as she moved to sit on the bed.

"I just forgot how beautiful you were." Danny said as she blushed. He then leaned over, despite his pain, and kissed her. He winced as she went to wrap her arms around him and she immediately

pulled away. "I'm fine, just a little sting is all." He said quickly when a look of worry came over Sam's face.

After a moment of silence, Sam spoke up hesitantly, "Danny, what does Skulker mean by the threat?" Danny's face went dark instantly. Seeing this, Sam tried to excuse herself, thinking her question

was somehow offensive or something like that, "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No, it's fine. I knew this question was coming." He looked at her as he spoke, holding her gaze. "Five years ago, the humans managed to almost completely combine the ghost realm and the human

realm. They did it completely by accident and they don't understand us. Well, more like they refuse to understand. And you know what they do when they don't understand something." Danny said,

letting Sam fill in the blank.

"The kill it." She whispered as understanding crossed her face. So that was the real reason Danny had decided to become a full ghost. "Tell me in detail what I've missed these ten years. I cant believe

it's been ten years. I missed so much because of that one crash." Danny's face grew dark as she mentioned her accident from the ten years before. Sam could tell that she had hit a nerve inside

Danny.

After a moment, Danny heaved a sigh and said, "Okay, I'll tell you. I'll start from the beginning, starting with your accident. It was my fault." Sam could only stare at him, wishing he was joking. Wishing

that it was a dream and she would wake any moment now. But no such smile came. No chuckles or dorky grins came to Danny. No signs of it being a dream came. She could only stare at Danny as he

looked down, only a mask of sorrow on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I think we have established that I don't own anything but the plot.

Author's Note: The world must be ending because this is my second chapter to write in one week! Oh, and if anyone draws, could they possibly draw a scene from my story or what they think the characters would look like? And sorry for the extremely short chapter!

* * *

"That's not true. Danny, tell me that it's not true. It makes no sense. It was Vlad's fault." Sam rattled on, trying to make Danny's statement false.

"I'm sorry, Sam. That day, I had been fighting Vlad and got angry. I'm the one that knocked over the tree. Then the eighteen wheeler swerved and tipped because of it, slamming into your car. Tucker

had told me that you were dead. I couldn't live with this feeling." Danny's eyes fell to the floor.

Sam looked at him with sorrow filled eyes and whispered, "That's why you became a full ghost. It's my fault." Then she paused and looked at Danny with a questioning eyes, "Wait. Tucker said that I

was dead? Why would he do that? He lied to you."

"I can see that now." Danny said as his eyes came back from the floor to meet Sam's. "I have no idea why he would do something like that. The only thing that I can think of is jealousy."

"Or maybe he wanted me for himself." Sam said more to herself than to Danny. Danny's eyes grew wide at the comment. "Back at the human base, he tried to kiss me and confessed his love to me."

A low rumble came from Danny's chest and a look of anger crossed his face. "I can't believe how he could just throw everything away like this." Danny said finally.

"Can we move on? What is this threat that Skulker mentioned?" Sam said, trying to get Danny to relax again.

"Well about five or so years ago, the human race managed to fully connect the ghost world and the human world. Soon after, ghosts and humans clashed repeatedly and there were great losses on

both sides. Losses of lives and loss of territory. There are humans living in ghost castles and ghosts forced to bunk in a human apartment." Danny paused, letting Sam absorb the information before

continuing. Sam stifled a giggle at the thought of humans and ghost switching lives. "Eventually, Tucker and several other humans decided to band together to try to take over the ghost zone and rid

both worlds of all ghosts. The ghosts wouldn't stand for it, so the war broke out. Humans, not understanding how detrimental all of this is, quickly came to Tucker's aid. The ghost realm lost several

thousand ghosts in one year's time. I led several of the battles for the ghosts and quickly rose in ranks among them. That's how I got to wear I am today. They look up to me. They think I have a

"human insight" or something like that." Danny flashed a smile that lacked true happiness.

"Then it's settled." Sam said, rising from the bed and looking down at Danny, "I'm staying here. I'm going to fight with you."

"Sam, I would feel a lot better if you stayed here, in the castle." Danny said, also trying to rise. Sam put her hand to his chest, keeping him from standing.

"Rest." She whispered, "We need our leader to be in the best health." He looked at her in astonishment, then lay back down and just watched her as she stood awkwardly with nothing to say. Then

she bent down and kissed him. Danny cringed as she started to wrap her arms around his neck and lean on him. She instantly pulled away, afraid to hurt him.

"I'm fine." He said, seeing the look of worry on Sam's face. "Please, continue." He whispered seductively.

"No, you have to rest. It wouldn't be good for you anyway." Sam said despite the fact that every cell in her body screamed for Danny's touch. She stood again and made her way to the door. "Good

night, Danny," She whispered as the door squeaked open for her. Skulker stood in the doorway, waiting patiently. She slowly stepped through and Skulker closed the door. They then slowly walked

back to Sam's room, both seemingly lost in thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: not mine, I promise. Accept maybe the plot. ;)

Author's Note: Sorry about the extremely long wait for updates. and sorry if the text is messed up in anyway. I havent updated in so long that Im not sure if i remember how to do it correctly. lol. that and i am really blonde. So, thanks for reading! the more reviews I get, the more likely Ill be to update the story this weekend! (written on thanksgiving, so this offer might be invalid when you read this :))

* * *

Danny slowly rose from his bed and moaned. He had to get up, though. If he showed any weakness at all, he knew he would loose the respect of the other ghosts. And that look in Sam's eyes, that

pity that she placed over him. He refused to let that happen again, hell, that hadn't happened to him since, well, his human life and that was behind him. At least he hoped so. He glanced at himself in

the mirror and murmured, "How did I let this happen? If only I could have seen the error." He took a deep sigh, closed his eyes, and concentrated until the familiar blue rings formed around him and he

phased back into a human for the first time in ten years. His dark black hair fell loosely to his shoulders and his muscular body tensed as his human took in the pain that wasn't as strong in ghost form.

Danny slowly crumpled to his knees in front of the mirror as his body shuddered from the pain. "Long time no see, good looking." Danny chuckled at himself for the comment.

"My lord!" called Fright Knight, "My lord, I suggest that you come to the dining hall and make a small speech to lift everyone's spirits. It seems that everyone has started to feel that this is hopeless. We

have lost so many." He spoke as he walked through Danny's bedchamber door.

Danny stood, having phased back into his ghost form, and lightly sighed as the full power of the pain from his injuries began to fade again. "I guess that would be the right thing to do. That and we

have to make sure that nothing erupts during the meal, especially with Sam around now." Danny strode to the door quickly, despite his pain, and slightly cringed when he came to a halt.

"Ha! Yes, that pathetic human girl wouldn't last a chance if something broke out over the meal. The last prisoner that we kept didn't last long and with her being a weak girl, I bet she would last less

than the first one. What was the first one's name? Dash, right? That's what you called him?"

Danny's fist collided with Fright Knight's cheek swiftly and painfully, sending Fright Knight straight into the very doorframe in which he stood in. An audible crack could be heard as the knight clutched his

offended jaw. "You do not speak of her in that manner. And her name is Sam, not human girl. Get it?" Danny growled menacingly. Fright Knight could only nod in response. "Now leave my sight. I can

attend the meal by myself. I don't need filth to come with me and taint the evening." Fright Knight quickly exited, leaving Danny angry and tense from the pain his body was feeling and the horrible

sting of the knight's comments. He took a deep breath and started to walk down the hall to the dining room. His body ached until he could only limp in an awkward position to try and numb the pain.

Skulker knocked on Sam's door which protested noisily as she opened it. "The lord has asked that I accompany you to the dining hall. The others can get rather, uh, savage around a pulser." She

looked at him questioningly and he instantly explained. "By pulser, I mean a human. Someone who has a heart beat. They dislike all of your kind except maybe one or two people. That's not important.

What is important is that the lord has wished me to see you through your meals for as long as you are present here with us."

"Oh, thanks for the babysitter, Danny." Sam thought as she rolled her eyes. She closed the door behind her and they slowly walked toward the dining hall. Sam felt her jaw go slack as she looked

around in amazement. Ghosts flew past her and into the large room where several long lines for food stood and rows of tables were filled to the brim with the specters. Skulker slowly pushed her

forward and murmured, "Your line is over there." Sam looked to her right and there was one line that was completely empty, except for the servers. "I'll meet you at that table there. Fetch your meal

quickly, I will be watching." Skulker showed her a table that sat in the back corner of the room and then he quickly strode away. Sam started toward the line, all the while looking around at the ghosts

and recognizing several of them as they moved through the crowds.

Suddenly Sam heard a loud wail and turned to look at Kitty, who had her face down on the table and arms wrapped around her head. "He's gone!" She wailed, "Those human scum took Johnny!" She

wept as a big metal hand gently patted her back.

Sam looked at the metal hand for a second, instantly recognizing the large "D" stamped on the front of the suit that it was connected to.

"Why would a ghost need to wear that suit?" Sam whispered to herself. Then she heard the voice that came from it and knew who it was instantly.

"Shhhh. Kitty, calm down. He's uh… in a better place now. Yeah, that's it. Johnny wouldn't want to see you weeping like this for him, he would want you to fight back and be strong. Avenge him." Jazz

said, trying to sooth the upset ghost woman.

"Jazz?" Sam said aloud making the woman in the Fenton suit turn slowly as she recognized the voice. "Jazz! It's me! It's Sam!" Sam started to speak in a louder voice as excitement took hold of her.

Suddenly, Sam heard an audible rumble of anger come from Kitty. Kitty was on her feet in a flash and started to move menacingly towards Sam. Sam saw Skulker start to rise from the table that he sat

at and she thought she saw a sigh escape his lips. Kitty was now in front of her and she snarled a low, deep snarl that made Sam shiver. In a flash, Kitty knocked Sam to the floor with a single blow to

the face while screaming "Human scum!" She then advanced towards Sam and pushed Jazz out of the way, who was completely confused on what to do. Skulker was now completely on his feet and

moving swiftly over to the two.

Suddenly, Kitty launched herself at Sam, using her nails like claws, but something flashed in front of her and Danny appeared, taking the full blow of Kitty's attack. He then hit her in the side and she

flew into a wall. Danny turned to Sam and she could see his blood flow out of the claw marks that Kitty had sunk into his flesh. He tensed at Sam's touch and she could tell that he was in pain. She

looked up at him and could see other spots on his suit tinge red . His wounds are reopening. She gasped.

Kitty stood and shook herself, then walked towards Sam and Danny again. "Stay out of this, Lord. This human filth is my prey." She said in a snarl. Ember moved to stand in front of Danny and Sam.

"You do not touch MY lord." Ember said just as menacingly with emphasis on the "my" that made Sam suspicious, before turning the dial on her guitar and strumming it. A huge string of music came out

and tied up Kitty as she squirmed around and yelled.

Danny stood and helped Sam up, then he turned to Skulker and whispered something in his ear. He then turned and walked out of the dining room, his black cape flowing behind him. Ember followed

him out while carrying the flailing Kitty and then everything just returned to how it was before. Sam walked over to Skulker and he looked down at her with what she thought was a hint of loathing.

"What did he say?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"He just said that I need to meet him in his office after the meal and that, in case you were worried, he's fine and will join the rest of us for dinner shortly." Skulker said absently.

"He's going to sit with us?" Sam asked.

"Ha." Skulker gave a light chuckle at her stupid question, "No, of course not. He eats there." He pointed at a huge balconly that held a table with a huge throne. "Don't worry you'll get used to it. He's

royal now. Your nothing but a prisoner here. You didn't expect anything different, did you?"

Sam could help but feel as if Skulker had just punched her. The words stung and the sad part was that, Skulker was right. She had kind of expected to be up there next to the man she loved. The thing

was, did she love him anymore? He seemed like a completely different person. Only time could tell.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the awesome plot.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys! I'm gonna try to put up at least two more chapters in the next week. I also have two other story ideas in the works that should be great. P.S. I am aware of the faulty format of my story chapters. There is something wrong that causes my story to be saved in the wrong format when I upload it to Fanfict. So please, just try to bear with me. P.S.S. Sorry for the extremely short chapter. Ill try to write more later. Thanks!

* * *

Sam lay on her bed unable to sleep. She had to see Danny. There were so many questions swarming in her head and they were dying to get out. Especially her suspicion about Danny's relation with

Ember. "I'll just have to go find out." She finally decided. She sprang off the bed and flew to the door of her room. Quietly, she opened it and slipped out of her room. "Now witch hall was it that Skulker

took me down to see Danny before?" She murmured to herself. Locating the hallway, she walked with light steps while praying to god that she would not get caught sneaking out. Soon she came

upon the familiar room that had what looked like a sort of royal seal above it. She pushed lightly on the door and it opened effortlessly, exposing the empty royal chambers. "Ugh. Where could he be at

this hour?" Sam whispered as the sound of muffled yelling reached her ears from a room farther down the hall. Hesitantly, Sam made her way to the door and pushed lightly on it until she could see

just well enough through the cracked door to see who was inside. There sat Danny on a table, shirtless and bleeding as Ember placed some type of bandages on his wounds. Jazz was pacing the

room in her ecto-suit and ranting.

"She doesn't belong here! What were you thinking, Danny?" Jazz said looking at him as he winced in pain. "You can't keep her here as a pet! You can't change her. It just isn't possible! Do you really

want to kill her like you did the others!" Jazz paused, waiting for Danny to respond. "Jazz, shut up." Danny said flatly, "She is different. I would never hurt her. Now go be a good human and show Sam

to her new room in the human area of the grounds." He stared at Jazz for a moment, daring her to say anything back. She stared back for a moment, obviously not wanting to back down, but she

eventually gave and her eyes fell to the floor. As she turned to leave, however, she murmured "If she is so different, why are you treating her like all the others?" Danny snapped. He grabbed the

metal suit that encased Jazz, phased his hand through it, grabbed her, and pulled her out. He then proceeded to punch her and snarled, "You watch your mouth u disgusting filth or I will have your

son's head the moment he is born." Jazz's face went white, knowing that Danny could easily make good on that threat. Sam's eyes fell to Jazz's stomach as she watched the two quarrel. Jazz showed

no signs of being pregnant, so this occurrence must have been fairly new. Danny released Jazz and she fell to her knees, stunned at the horrid idea of her son's blood on her brother's hands. Ember

then piped up. "Ha. Pathetic human girl. Why are you so stupid as to try and treat MY lord like that? You are no match for him." Ember looked at Danny in a way that made Sam's blood boil. "Hey Ember,

guess what." Jazz said in a happy tone as she promptly flicked off Ember, "Go to hell." It was then that Sam noticed Jazz's arm. Her hand and arm had a green glow around it and Jazz had managed to

grow the nails on that hand to an extreme length. The nails were glowing a neon green. Just like the color of most ghosts on the grounds. Sam's mouth fell open as the possible ideas of how Jazz

managed this crossed her mind. Jazz then turned and headed for the door. Sam started to panic and took off back towards her room. As she ran, she looked back and didn't see anyone following. She

soon made it to her room, opened the door, and quietly went in while thanking god that she hadn't been seen. "Your not very good at sneaking around." Jazz said from behind Sam, making the goth

teen jump and turn to face her. Jazz sat at the make up vanity mirror. Her legs were crossed with her right glowing arm perched atop it. Her head sat daintily upon the hand that still had the lethal

nails extended from her fingers. "I guess you know my little secret. Pointless though. You'll be dead just like the rest in a couple months." Jazz sighed as memories of all the other prisoners flashed

through her mind. "The others?" Sam asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "I guess I'll just have to tell you. I know the others won't." Jazz sighed, "Just prepare to be shocked."

"Good riddance." Ember said as she placed another on Danny's tense body, "Why do you put up with that human girl? She's carrying a freaking half breed." Danny turned and smacked Ember across

her face. She looked at him stunned. "Watch your mouth. If anyone here is filth, it's you." Danny said flatly as he stared at her. "Your face makes me want to wretch. Why wont you leave me be? I don't

want you here. I will never desire your touch ever again. To ever think we could have something more was a mistake. You're a mistake." Tears glistened in Ember's eyes. "I want to love you and have

that happily ever after you told me about. Please Danny. I love you." Ember whimpered. "Ha. You should have thought of that before you cheated like the scum that you are." With that, Danny stood

and made for the door, leaving Ember to collapse into a fit of sobs. As Danny closed the door to the room, Skulker grabbed his cloak and spun him around. "What the hell did you do to Jazz?" He

growled through clenched teeth. Danny just stood there for a moment and then said, "I put her back in her place. Don't worry. No harm came to the child." Skulker relaxed as Danny continued, "I would

never harm the child. You know that. I only wish the both of you happiness and to see the little half breed grow." Skulker released him and the to ghosts walked down the hall towards Danny's room.

"Come now. We have things to discuss for our next move."


End file.
